Montana
by Mizvoy
Summary: JC After Voyager returns, Kathryn disappears, and Chakotay sets out to find her.


Disclaimer: These characters belong to Paramount-no infringement intended.

Summary: JC After Voyager returns, Kathryn disappears, and Chakotay sets out to find her.

Note: Okay, so maybe hot springs are few and far between. Relax and enjoy. This is fiction. ;-)

Montana

by Mizvoy

Captain Chakotay of the Federation Starship Hermitage strode quickly into his ready room and activated his computer terminal. Following the usual preliminaries of a live subspace connection, he found himself looking into a face that carried a striking resemblance to his former captain's.

"Phoebe Janeway!" he said, smiling. "To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

Phoebe dispensed with the niceties and got right to the point. "Do you know where Kathryn is?"

His smile faded. "The last time I talked to her she was writing reports on Voyager. She said she'd just finished the millionth one."

"Well, they finally finished all that two weeks ago, and then she disappeared. We were hoping you'd have an idea where she might be."

"Are you saying she's missing?"

"Yes, and Mom and I are really worried. It isn't like her to take off like this."

Chakotay sat back to think. Truthfully, he thought, it made perfect sense after all she'd been through to seek out some well-earned solitude. "She complained about being tired and ready for some peace and quiet. I bet she just found a secluded spot for some sleep and relaxation." Phoebe scowled, so he continued. "She loves Italy. Did you look there?"

"Yes, with no luck. When was the last time you talked to her?"

"A few months ago, I guess. We've been in deep space."

"What do you know about a place called 'New Earth'? Could she be there?"

Chakotay shook his head. "I doubt it. 'New Earth' is in the Delta Quadrant. How did you hear about it?"

"I talked to her a day or two before she disappeared and all she could talk about was New Earth and a quiet secluded cabin, simple food, walks in the woods. I should've suspected something then and there. She hates roughing it."

"We were marooned on New Earth for seven weeks because of a rare viral infection. She called it the 'oasis' of the Delta Quadrant and actually seemed to enjoy it. Maybe she found a cabin somewhere."

"But, where?" Phoebe asked, upset. "Believe me, roughing it isn't her style."

Chakotay ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I have a couple of ideas. We'll be back in two days, and I promise to get right on it. I have quite a bit of leave available, and Hermitage is due a refit."

"Oh, Chakotay, thank you. Mom will be so relieved. She has great faith in you. She says that anyone who can make Kathryn happy for seven years deserves to be sainted."

"I'm not sure I made her happy, Phoebe."

"She says you're the finest first officer she's ever known. That's high praise, Chakotay."

"I'll contact you as soon as I know something."

"Mom and I thank you."

"Chakotay out."

He returned to the bridge and sat thoughtfully in the command chair, staring at the viewscreen without really seeing it. His mind traveled back to Voyager's ready room while still deep in the Delta Quadrant. It was the wee hours of the morning. He and Kathryn had spent the last shift trying to find a way to make three weeks of deuterium last six, and had finally given up. Kathryn sat, bootless, with her feet on the coffee table, while Chakotay was sprawled on one of the overstuffed chairs.

"Do you ever find yourself thinking about New Earth, Chakotay?"

He'd been too surprised to answer for a moment. Kathryn never brought up their weeks on the idyllic planet. He supposed she preferred to pretend it had never happened. "Yes, I do. I think about the boat I designed and the river trip we never made."

She leaned her head back on the sofa and closed her eyes. He could tell she was fighting despair at their continuing struggle to survive. "I think about the quiet sounds of the insects at night and the smell of the clean earth in the garden. The double moonrise was exceptional. Just a sunrise. A sunset. I'd settle for another plasma storm."

He chuckled. "Sounds like somebody needs some shore leave."

"I don't want shore leave," she said, raising her head to look at him. "I want New Earth." She meant it.

"Then, you're setting yourself up for disappointment, Kathryn. We'll never have New Earth again."

For a moment, he thought she might cry, but instead she leaned forward and rubbed her face with her hands. "Isn't there someplace that comes close?"

"Well, let me think. A friend of mine, Deke Moran, lives on a ranch in Montana that has a line shack up in the high meadows. I stayed there once and remember it as very peaceful, if a little cold. No monkeys, though. And no river."

She picked up a boot and began to pull it on. "I want to think I can find the peace and harmony I felt on New Earth somewhere else in this galaxy. I'm not sure I can go on otherwise."

At that he laughed aloud, trying to imagine a Kathryn Janeway that would give up. "Now you're joking," he teased, handing her the second boot.

She laughed back, and the moment evaporated. Their conversation drifted back to the deuterium problem until they finally said goodnight. They'd never discussed New Earth again.

Chakotay was so sure that Kathryn was in Montana that he didn't bother contacting Deke Moran in advance. He arrived on the ranch three days later.

"Good grief, Chakotay," his friend said, "I heard you were in jail."

"I got out early for good behavior," he replied. They had a long conversation over a couple of beers until they fell into a companionable silence.

"I guess," Deke finally said, "that you're here about the woman."

"Kathryn Janeway."

"No kidding. Is that who she is? She said I should call her Kate, so I didn't make the connection. She sure doesn't look like any Starfleet captain I ever met."

"You haven't seen her in action."

"She said you were friends."

"We are, I guess. As much as a first officer and captain can be."

"Too bad."

Chakotay smiled. "Yeah."

"I like her better than your usual blondes. Kate's an interesting person."

"You've gotten to know her?"

"I rode up there to take her some supplies and check on the calves in the high meadow. We had a long talk. She thinks a lot of you, Chakotay." He grinned. "How well does she know you?"

"Too well, I'm afraid."

"And then there's the silver dog."

"The what?" This news truly caught Chakotay's attention. Kathryn was a dog lover, of course, but he knew she hadn't taken on another one this soon. Her life, she said, was just too unpredictable.

"I sure didn't see a dog with her when she came through, and I didn't see one while I was at the cabin. But later, when I drove past after I checked on the calves, I could swear there was a big silver dog with her on the porch. She needs a dog up there with all the wolves around." He grew thoughtful. "You don't think it could've been a wolf, do you?"

Chakotay was suddenly anxious to get to the cabin. He borrowed some equipment and a 4-wheel ATV from Deke and went most of the way that evening, spending the night rolled up in a sleeping bag under the stars. He rose early the next morning and arrived at the cabin just after the sun appeared. The frost was heavy with the promise of fall and no smoke came from the cabin's chimney. In fact, the windows were clouded with frost, as if the heat had died out in the cabin much earlier. Chakotay was gripped by fear. It had been a week since Deke had seen her, after all. Had something happened to her?

He parked the ATV and stepped softly onto the porch, pushing the door open quietly. Kathryn lay sleeping in Starfleet arctic gear on the rug in front of the cold fireplace. Stretched out beside her was a huge silver wolf that stared at Chakotay with bright golden eyes.

He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, for here was the embodiment of his spirit guide providing life-sustaining warmth to his former commanding officer and best friend. As he tried to come to terms with the sight before him, the magnificent animal rose, stretched, and brushed past him as she returned to the wild.

Awaking with the wolf's departure, Kathryn rolled over and stretched, too, only to cry out in surprise when she saw a man's figure silhouetted in the doorway.

"Who are you?" she croaked, aiming a class one phaser at his head. "And what are you doing here?"

"I'm Chakotay," he answered, eyeing the phaser cautiously, "and I'm here looking for you."

"Chakotay?" She sat up and pushed her tangled auburn hair from her eyes. "Come in."

He stepped in and let the screen door close behind him. "It's freezing in here, Kathryn. Let me start a fire."

She watched him gather kindling and a couple of logs from the stack inside the door and arrange them in the fireplace. After confirming that the flue was open, he used his own phaser to start the fire.

Janeway chuckled. "I always forget to check the flue and end up filling the house with smoke." She stood up and pulled on a robe, handing Chakotay her sleeping bag. "If you'll 'make the bed,' I'll make the coffee."

He folded the sleeping bag while Kathryn quickly heated coffee that she'd obviously brewed the night before. She handed him a cup. "I thought the Hermitage was in deep space."

"The six month mission to test the new 'deuterium boost' warp core only lasted three."

She sat down on one of the two chairs in front of the fireplace and gestured for him to take the other. "I never had much faith in that innovation. How did it work out?"

"Let's put it this way: the Hermitage is in dry dock having it removed."

"I'm not surprised."

Chakotay studied her as she drank her coffee. She seemed her normal "morning" self, reaching first for coffee and then thinking about the day. "Your mother and sister were worried about you."

She sighed. "I should've told them where I was going, but, damn it, Chakotay, I'm tired of being responsible, always checking in, always reporting my condition. They're worse than Tuvok ever was when I went on an away mission."

"They lost you for seven years, Kathryn. It's no wonder that they want to keep track of you."

"I guess so."

"What about the wolf?"

She shrugged and picked up a brush, pulling the tangles from her hair as she talked. "She was on the porch when I arrived. I was pretty careful approaching her, but she seemed tame enough, just stepping aside and letting me in the cabin. She slept out there the first few days, but when the nights got cold, I let her in. She never tried to hurt me."

"Where there's one wolf, there are others."

She had transformed her hair from a rat's nest to smooth shining curls, a feat that always amazed him. "I hear them, of course, and so does she. She's not here every night, just the cold ones. Just when I need her."

"I'll have to let Gretchen and Phoebe know you're all right."

"Of course."

He studied his hands. "Maybe I should go and let you enjoy your solitude."

"No!" she said emphatically. "You've come all this way. Stay awhile."

"Is that an order?"

She smiled. "The last time I checked, I no longer outranked you." She finished the coffee and pointed at the tiny solar powered kitchen unit. "While I get dressed, why not show off by cooking with that sorry excuse of a galley."

"My pleasure."

Kathryn reappeared in jeans and a sweater to find perfectly browned pancakes, more coffee, and juice. She sat down at the small counter eagerly. "Oh, thank you. I'm so tired of survival rations."

She finished her breakfast and half of Chakotay's before she sat back with a sigh and just looked at him with a sudden gleam in her eye. Before he could resume their conversation, she stood up, grabbed his hand, and started for the door. "Let's clean up later. There's something I want to show you." He followed her to her ATV and climbed on behind her at her request. "No need to take two when we can fit on one," she explained.

He wanted to object, but realized that he couldn't admit to her that he feared becoming aroused by holding her so close. Gritting his teeth, he sat down behind her, snuggling her thighs and bottom against him and placing his hands on her waist. She leaned back into his chest as they accelerated, and he could smell the familiar aroma of her citrus shampoo in her hair.

"Hang on," she cried, giving him a bewitching smile that made him realize that she knew exactly what their close contact would do to him.

She had mastered the ATV and the terrain. Soon he was in territory he hadn't explored in his previous visits and found himself wrapping his arms more tightly around her as they wound through the rocky hills. They skidded to a halt at the bottom of a valley, and Kathryn quickly shut down the engine. Chakotay found, however, that he was unable to move, unable to let go of her. He nuzzled her hair gently.

"Chakotay," she sighed, turning her head to the side. "Not just yet."

Shaken, he released her. She hopped from the seat, grabbed a small bag from behind him, and started toward a steaming valley. Had she said, "Not just yet"? She stood smiling at him, holding out her hand. "Are you coming?"

He went to her at once, taking her hand and following her into the fog filled depression that held a heated pool of spring water. "It's a perfect sauna," she explained. She pulled two large towels from the bag and handed him one. "Join me?"

Facing away from each other, they quickly stripped down and slipped into the warm water. A small ledge provided perfect seating. Kathryn leaned back and sighed with satisfaction, closing her eyes. "You and I have had many conversations here over the last two weeks, Chakotay."

He smiled. "Funny, I don't seem to remember them." But, he was flattered to know that she'd been thinking of him.

"I hope you don't mind that I like this hot spring even better than the bath tub you made me on New Earth."

"Not at all. No hauling and heating water."

She opened her eyes and gave him a long look. "Actually, I like it better because there's room for two."

It was Chakotay's turn to close his eyes. After eight years together as friends, was Kathryn really ready to take their relationship to the next level? His heart was pounding at the thought of it.

She slid over next to him, putting her arm around his waist. "Do you remember when you told me about this place?"

"In your ready room late one night. We were struggling to find enough deuterium."

"Yes. I came here hoping to find another New Earth, and, really, the cabin comes pretty damn close. I've spent the last two weeks analyzing what was missing, but I didn't figure it out until we were eating breakfast this morning."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. He could see her white skin beneath the water, feel her smooth skin pressing against him. "What was it?"

"New Earth wasn't just a place, Chakotay." She dropped her head onto his shoulder. "It was a relationship."

He slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, nuzzling her hair, sensing the softness of her body next to his own. Then he reached down and lifted her head up so he could look into her eyes. "You are so beautiful."

She whispered, "Is it too late for us? Is this all happening too fast?"

He laughed. "Too fast? Kathryn, this started years ago and you know it. We've talked, argued, cried, and shouted at each other about hundreds of issues. Our friendship has weathered suspicion, betrayal, misunderstandings, and indifference. I don't know anyone as well as I do you, good points and bad. Through it all, I never stopped loving you."

She pulled his face to hers and kissed him deeply, passionately. "Oh, how I've wished you were with me these last few days. I'm going to have to call Phoebe myself and thank her for sending you to me." She slid around to face him, straddling his lap. "The wolf is special to you, isn't she?"

He nodded, unwilling to admit that she was his spirit guide; Kathryn knew better than to press the issue.

"I knew it," she said, smiling. "But she was a poor substitute for you."

As he pulled her to him, he thanked the spirits above for this woman and this time and place. He knew that they had at last found their destiny.


End file.
